1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector unit that includes a connector and a connector cover that fits on the connector and protects an electric wire that is pulled out of or exit from the connector.
2. Background Art
Connectors have conventionally been used to electrically connect electronic equipment and electric wires together. Depending on fields to which connectors are applied, a connector cover is added to a connector not only to protect electric wires that are pulled out of or exit from the connector but also to prevent the electric wires from being entangled or the electric wires from being caught by a case that houses the electronic equipment, whereby the electric wires are not only protected but also oriented in one direction by the connector cover.
As an example of such a connector, a connector that is used in a vehicle gearbox will be described by the use of FIG. 7.
In FIG. 7, reference numeral 70 denotes a gearbox, and reference numeral 60 denotes a case of the gearbox 70. A plurality of solenoids 50 are placed in an interior of the case 60 to shift gears not shown, and male, equipment-side connectors 40 are provided individually in the solenoids 50.
On the other hand, electric wires 23 that carry drive signals from the outside are connected to female connectors 20 that fit in the equipment-side connectors 40. Then, by joining the male and female connectors together, drive signals are transmitted individually to the solenoids 50 from the outside.
Here, paying attention to the female connectors 20 to which the electric wires 23 are connected, a connector cover 10 is fitted on each connector 20 (hereinafter, the connector cover 10 and the connector 20 will be referred to together as a “connector unit 30”.) not only to protect the electric wires 23 that are pulled out of the connector 20 but also to orient the electric wires 23 in one direction (a lay-out direction), whereby the electric wires 23 that are pulled out of each connector 20 are prevented from getting entangled or the electric wires 23 are prevented from being caught between the case 60 and a cover, not shown, in sealing up the gearbox 70 by attaching the cover to the case 60 by using screw holes 61.
As the connector cover 10, for example, what is described in JP-A-2013-105524 is used.